The Mummy
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: 3,000 years ago, an evil High Priest sought to rule the world with his lover, Anck-su-namun, at his side. He failed, but is brought back in this modern day. Ron, Bonnie, Kim, and Lonnie as well as their new friends must race to bring the undead Imhotep back to his grave. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy series, movie or animated, nor do I own Kim Possible. Same with my co-writer unless he somehow got lucky and acquired it. **

**Note: This fic will follow the first The Mummy movie, and then possibly go into the animated series. The Mummy Returns is still in debate on doing an arc for that.**

Thebes, the cities of the living, the crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti the first. It was the Home of Imhotep, pharaoh's high priest and keeper of the dead. It was also the birthplace of Anck-su-namun, Pharaoh's mistress. No other man was allowed to touch her, but Imhotep did. For their forbidden love, Anck-su-namun and Imhotep were willing to risk life itself. For in the bedchamber of Anck-su-namun did they meet, and Imhotep's priests guarded the door. Pharaoh Seti the first had entered and asked in Egyptian, "What are you doing here?" He looked and walked as the priests had closed the door once more and walked to his beautiful mistress.

"Who has touched you?" He asked the dark haired egyptian beauty as she stood. She looked behind him, as Seti turned, "Imhotep!? My Priest!" Imhotep had a sword drawn, but he stabbed from behind by Anck-su-namun. The priests watched as the two traitors killed the Pharaoh. Knocks from the door came and Imhotep said, "Medjai." The Medjai, Pharaoh's bodyguards, demanded the door to be opened as the priests fled from their spot. Anck-su-Namun looked towards Imhotep.

"Run! Save yourself!"

"No." Imhotep answered, but she countered, "Only you can resurrect me!" Imhotep truly loved her.

"I won't leave you!" He said as his priests grabbed him when the Magi forcefully entered the bedchambers.

"Leave me!" They did not as they forced him to leave he shouted to Anck-su-namun, "I will resurrect you!" The bodyguards gasped as they saw the body of their Pharaoh dead as Anck-su-namun said, "My body is no longer his temple!" She then struck herself with the weapon she used to kill Seti the first as Imhotep watched, being forced to flee. Imhotep and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body. They raced through the deserts of Egypt taking Anck-su-namun's corpse to Hammunaptra, City of the Dead, and ancient burial site for the sons of pharaohs, and resting place for the wealth of Egypt. For his love, Imhotep dared the gods' anger by going deep into the city, where he took the black Book of the Dead from its sacred resting place. Anck-su-namun's soul had been banished to the underworld and her vital organs removed and placed in five sacred canopic jars. Anck-su-namun's soul had indeed come back from the dead, but Pharaoh's bodyguards had followed and stopped him before he completed the ritual. Imhotep's priests were condemned to be mummified alive. As for Imhotep, he was condemned to endure the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient curses. It was a curse so horrible that it had never before been bestowed. He was to be sealed inside his sarcophagus as the undead for all eternity. The Magi would never allow him to be released, for he would arise a walking disease, a plague for all mankind, an unholy flesh eater with the strength of ages, power over the sands, and the glory of invincibility. For 3000 years, men and armies fought for this land, never knowing the evil that lay beneath. We, the Medjai, the descendants of Pharaoh's sacred bodyguards, kept watch.

-Middleton Colorado-

Bonnie sighed, as she knew what she had to do. It was the one time she couldn't get a flight to where she wanted to go, and Lonnie was forced to come with her.

'Might as well ask Kim to help. At least with her and Ron it'll be a bit easier. Plus, I might actually get a clue on his whereabouts.' She thought as cheer practice was done for the day.

Bonnie made her way to Kim's locker where she and her boyfriend Ron were talking. She sighed before saying, "Hey Kim," after she got her attention she continued "I need your and Ron's help." She figured she wouldn't be turned down if she used his name.

Kim raised an eyebrow, "And what kind of help do you need?"

Bonnie looked around before saying "I need a ride for my sister and me. We're needed in Egypt and have no way to get there."

Kim and Ron looked at each other before asking, "Why do you need to go to Egypt and why your sister? Which one anyway, the bitch or the slut?"

Bonnie sighed again before muttering, "The slut." She then said louder then before. "My dad has this good friend back in Egypt that has old records and readings that belong to him and since his disappearance we would like a find anything of his. The only reason the slut is going is cause mom said I could only go if I had one of my sisters with me and she is better then the bitch, barely."

Kim felt sorry and it was not like she turned down any job and mission before. "Alright I will have wade hook us up with a ride and we can get your dad's stuff. And for what is worth, I'm sorry about your dad." "He's been missing for years, but he did teach me some cool stuff." Bonnie said. Some time later they were on a plane bound for Egypt.

"Thanks for giving us a ride Mr. Griffin." Kim said as Lonnei, Ron, and Bonnie were strapped in.

"It's not that big of a deal. You did stop Drakken with his Lil' Diablo fiasco." Mr. Griffin said before he landed in Cairo airport.

**-Cairo Egypt, Museum of Antiquities-**

"Here we are!" Bonnie said happily as Kim and Ron looked in amazement at the various artifacts in the office.

"Daddy had a permanent office set up here." Bonnie said.

"Not that did him any good." Lonnie said, as they had to meet with the curator here. Bonnie looked around with a strange happiness as she looked through some of the stuff.

"Wow, was your dad an archaeologist?" Kim asked as she looked at the strange things.

"Mr. Rockwaller was one of the finest patrons and archaeologists we could get." Said a balding old man getting their attention.

"By Allah, Bonnie, you've grown up so well." He said as Bonnie hugged the old man.

"It's nice to see you too sir. I just wanted to look around and see if I could find anything." The curator nodded and left them to look around. Ron was looking around, with Rufus peering as well in wonder at the weird object around them, but not touching; instructed by both his girlfriend and Bonnie. Lonnie on the other hand had no such problems. She was looking through several creates and chest to see if she can find any treasure she could keep from the museum while Kim and Bonnie were looking through old books. Kim was amazed that Bonnie seemed to be reading Hieroglyphs as if it was a regular book. "You can read that?"

Bonnie nodded, "Dad taught it to me, Hieroglyphics, Greek, Hieratic, and so on. Some of this stuff is amazing! I always love it when he brought something home and showed me and tell at about its history and everything. *Sigh* God I miss him."

Lonnie finally found something that peek her interest. It was a hexagon sharp object made of some kind of black metal with that picture writing she did not understand. She moved over to Bonnie and held it in front of her face. "So sis, is this worth anything?"

Bonnie glared at her sister before she quickly took the object from her before she broke it. Bonnie began turning it over read the Hieroglyphs. She turned it over and starts to mess with it. The top open into several spike-like flaps that made the object to look like the sun. "Great you broke it," complained Lonnie.

Before bonnie could make a remark at her sister Kim notices something in the object. "Hey, what's that?"

Inside was a fold up piece of paper. It was gray and looked really old. Bonnie took it out and carefully unfolded it. Her eyes roam the paper before they went wide. After a minute Kim was about to ask what it was when Bonnie spun on her heels and ran to find the curator.

"If you look at the cartouche here *Bonnie points to a certain point* it's the seal of Seti the First." Bonnie said as the Curator looked at the map. Lonnie asked, "Who the hell was Seti the First, and was he rich?" Bonnie rolled her eyes at her slutty sister.

"Seti the First was one of the Pharoahs in the nineteenth dynasty." Kim answered her. Bonnie actually smiled at this, "Right Kim, and he was known as one of the richest."

"I like him already." Lonnie said with a hint of greed in her eyes.

"Boo-yeah, but what's this map for?" Bonnie looked at Ron before she answered his question, "Well, I believe it leads to Hammunaptra." The curator shook his head.

"That's just a tale that Arab storyteller's tell to Greek, Roman, and American tourists."

"You're talking about that Hammunaptra?" Kim asked already getting excited on it.

"You got it, the city of the dead." Ron started to feel a little scared.

"I heard about that from gramps. I'm not so sure about this."

"I'm going if it means treasure." Lonnie said ignoring Ron.

"I still don't believe that this map leads to Hammunaptra. It just doesn't exist." The curator said before turning to and accidentally setting the map on fire.

"OH my!" Kim and Bonnie rushed to put it out.

"You burnt off the part with the city!" Kim and Bonnie rolled their eyes at Lonnie since she had money and men on the brain.

"It may be for the best. Many men, including your father, have spent their lives looking for it. It's best to just leave it be." The curator said, but Bonnie was inspired. She had a clue to her father's whereabouts, or at least what happened to him.

"Kim I am glad you were able to scan that map otherwise I do not think we would be able to do this." Bonnie said as they checked out the boat. Two days after they found the map Kim had Wade scan it and now they were having a ride by boat to where they needed to go.

"No big the company that own this boat is like any of my rides, I saved them from a sinking boat in a crocodile infected river. They are happy to help." Kim said before she asked, "Say you know that curator guy for a while now, since you were little, did he ever seem like a klutz?"

Bonnie thought about it before se answered, "No, not really. Why you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." Kim shrugged. She did not have the heart to tell Bonnie that the accident that damaged the map might not be an accident. It seemed to fake to her plus as a curator he would be more careful with anything, unless he was just a klutz. Plus the way he tried to get them to forget about it sent alarm bells off in Kim's head.

Bonnie then looked around, "Where is Lonnie and Ron?"

"Lonnie went off somewhere and I had Ron follow her and make sure she does not get into trouble. We only have an half an hour before the boat takes off."

Bonnie stopped for a minute and felt pity for Ron.

Ron walked into a saloon on the ship trying to find Lonnie. He figured that she went in here for a drink. Rufus was on his shoulder and pulled his ear and pointed at a table. Ron cursed, Lonnie was there but so were Drakken, Monkey Fist, Killagan and Dementor.

"What are they doing here?" Ron asked as he grabbed Lonnie and made a motion to stay quiet as they listened in.

"Well, I dunno 'bout you laddies, but this excavation idea seems like a wild goose chase to me." Killagan said as Lonnie got curious on it.

"Mind if I play boys?" She asked while sitting down and getting some cards handed to her.

"So, what are you big boys talking about?" They could easily hear the sensuality coming from her as she moved the cards around.

"Un believe zat there iz a city that contains vast wealth." Dementor said in his German accent.

"And we are going to find something that I believe has a lot of power."

"We have a guide to this Hammunaptra, and it would give me a chance to test my skills in the mystical monkey magic." Monkey Fist said as they played a few rounds. Lonnie won enough and got some of the info.

"Wow, That's where we're heading right Ron?" Ron sighed as he stepped towards them.

"Well, well, Mr. Stoppable. I'm guessing that since you're here that your sidekick Kim is here?" Monkey fist asked, Ron rolled his eyes at this since he was delegated to sidekick position.

"Great the buffoon is here. I bet $500 that we'll get to Hammunaptra before you." Ron was curious on this, "What makes you so sure?"

"We've got a guide laddie. Someone's been there before and he's got to take us there." Ron didn't know of anyone outside of his grandpa that was there. He decided to leave, "Enjoy your game, and don't lose money Lonnie." He said as Lonnie asked whose play it was.

Kim and Bonnie were sitting on the boat. Bonnie was reading something when she noticed Ron walking up to them carrying a pack.

"Hey Ron, why do you look tweaked?" Ron didn't answer, but instead rolled out the pack. The girls noticed that it was filled with guns of various types and ammunition. Handguns, rifles, and a shotgun was rolled out in front of them.

"Where did you get those, and why do you have so many?" Kim asked as Ron expertly inspected and loaded some of them.

"My grandpa told me two stories about Hammunaptra when I was little. When his garrison was stationed in Egypt, they heard about it, and they believed in the legend so much that without orders they marched into the desert to search for it." Ron said as Rufus squeaked looking at the sights.

"Did they find it?" Kim asked as Ron loaded a handgun and put in the holster.

He then glanced over at them, "He said that all they found was blood, sand, and evil."

"What does that mean?" asked Bonnie.

"He said that there were some strange things that happened there, most of which he never told me." Ron said as he began to check the rifles and shotguns.

Kim thought about it, was this the reason the curator burned the map. Maybe there is more to this then meets the eye, but it still left a question, "Why didn't you use guns on our past missions?"

Ron turned towards his girlfriend, "Same as you. The only real trouble was Shego we never had to use guns on them." Kim nodded as this was true. If any of the villains had been using guns, then she'd carry them with her. She then noticed someone was missing, "Where's Lonnie?"

Ron sighed, "She is at the bar on the ship playing poker with some of our villains"

"What!" cried the two girls.

"Yeah, it seems they have a guide to get to Hammunaptra. Don't know who it is but they are getting paid big bucks to do it."

"Who are they?" asked Kim so she could figure what who she have to worry about more.

"Drakken, Monkey Fist, Dementor, and Killagan." Ron said as he counted them on his fingers. "I did not see Shego so I am not sure if she is still here."

Kim sighed; this would be harder now then before. Then they heard a noise behind them. Quickly Kim and Ron dived behind a bunch of creates. A man struggled with them as they pulled him into view.

Ron looked at the man and seemed deep in thought, he was older but he looked like the man his grandfather talked about. He was only a young teenager at the time he ran off and left his grandfather to die. "Beni."

"Rick, it is so good to see you my friend, have you gotten younger?" The Arabic man said wearing a small hat looking at Ron.

"That's my grandfather. The guy you left to rot in the desert. So, I'm going on what gramps knows about you and say that not only are you the guide, but you plan on taking the cash and leaving them in the desert to rot." Bonnie and Kim glared at the man in front of them. He certainly had the feel of a thief.

"Unfortunately, no. This group is smart, and pay me half now and half when I get them back to Cairo."

"Well, you're certainly honest." Kim said with a hint of venom at the idea of leaving people to die. Bonnie rolled her eyes in disgust, "I'm not going to hang around this creep. You coming Kim?" Bonnie asked as they left the area. Beni hesitated, but asked, "Why are you going to Hammunaptra? You're grandfather didn't like it there."

"Traitor." Rufus squeaked as Ron let up a bit, "You saw those two girls. I'm doing it for them." Ron said since he loved Kim, but still couldn't help but be attracted to Bonnie. Beni gave a perverse smile as he said, "Going for both? You O'Connels always did have more balls then brains." Ron held a handgun barrel first towards Beni, "You want me to shoot you? That sounds like something gramps would do right now."

"Please think of my children!" Beni begged, but Ron called him on this, "You don't have kids."

"I might some day." Ron then got a friendly smile as he started to laugh. Beni joined in a bit as they got to the edge of the ship.

"I'm taking a note from grandpa O'Connel's page and saying 'See ya Beni'." Beni was confused for a second as Ron threw him overboard. He heard some swearing and screaming about O'Connel, but he didn't worry about it. He noticed wet footprints from the side of the boat that lead towards the girl's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or the Mummy. Neither does the co-writer, shadowwrither329.**

**-The Mummy-**

Bonnie and Kim stepped into the room the ships captain had given them. It was a fairly nice room, and the map was displayed on the table.

"You think we might be able to find your dad in Hammunaptra?" Kim asked as she and Bonnie where in nightgowns. Bonnie sighed before she spoke, "I don't know, but we might be able to find something he's looking for." Kim got curious at this.

"And what was he looking for?" She asked. Bonnie looked a little said before she spoke, "It's the book of Amun-ra. According to legends, it contains all the secret incantations of ancient Egypt. It's also said to be made out of solid gold." Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror and walked around, but she also seemed out of it a bit.

"Come on Bonnie, get a hold of yourself. He's already taken." She mumbled to herself as Kim got curious, "Who's already taken?"

"It's nothing. Brick broke up with me recently." Kim felt bad for her rival. Sure she made her life pretty much hell in high school but these few day showed a different side to her. It reminded her of when the two of them were stuck together. She placed her hand On Bonnie's shoulder. "I am sorry to hear that but he couldn't have been that great if he broke up with you."

"You are just saying that," Bonnie muttered.

"Hey I mean it. Yes you are mean to me, Ron, and many others at school but you are not always like that. Ever since this trip you showed the side no one ever really sees. I barely saw it when we were stuck to the hips." Bonnie groaned remembering that. True she learned a lot about Kim but it wasn't something she would ever want too do again.

Bonnie got up and picked up the key that they found the map in. Kim noticed that she seemed bothered by something she was not telling her but Kim wasn't going to push her.

"So, _The book of Amun-ra_, they say that it is also know as the book of the dead right?" Kim asked hoping to get Bonnie's mind of her problem.

It seemed to work as Bonnie turned and answered. "Not quite Kim. _The Book of the Dead_ is black, but you are right on the fact that ancient Egyptians believe that you can be brought back from the dead. The book was the key in doing so."

"Still, makes sense that an important item be made of gold." Kim said.

Bonnie nodded before she said, "I am going to freshen up."

Bonnie washed her face trying to clear her thoughts. As she looked up into the mirror she saw a man dressed in black desert garbs behind her. She screamed, before he could do anything. Crash! The door was then kicked in by Kim as the man went to grab Bonnie. Kim lashed out a kick at knocked him away from her. Bonnie got away as the man attacked Kim. She blocked two hit from him before she countered with her own. He stumbled back and got back into balance. He watched as Kim jumped into the air and did a spinning round house kick to his jaw. He was knocked into the girl cabin knocking over a table. He groaned and tried to get up before he was hit over the head with a now broken lamp from Bonnie. The two girls looked over the man as Ron came running into the room. KP THERE IS… oh you found him."

Scream sounded through out the ship as more people were attacked. Ron handed Kim a handgun as one of the attackers showed his face in the window and started to shoot. Ron shot him before he could make any lasting impressions, but a bullet from the first guy knocked something over, causing the room to be set on fire.

"We've gotta get outta here!" Ron said as he picked up Bonnie and left. Kim followed, but Bonnie noticed they forgot something, "The map!"

"I've got it saved on the Kimmunicator." Kim said as Ron added, "And if we lose that, I know the way." Both of the girls looked at him weird.

"My grandpa told me the Hammunaptra story so many times that I remembered it detail for detail, and that includes the path." Ron then put Bonnie down to be able to shoot, but one of the invaders grabbed something from the room they were in. That something was the very object that held the map. Ron, Bonnie, and Kim didn't notice since they were too busy dealing with the more violent intruders, and the one that took the sun-like object had to get close enough to it to be set on fire. Kim and Ron had run out of ammo as they were being shot at. A series of bullets kept coming closer as Ron was reloading a handgun, and a bullet would have gone through his head if Bonnie hadn't pulled him out of the way.

"Thanks Bon-Bon." He said before getting back to the action. "Fore!" cried Killagan about to swing his club at one of his exploding golf balls. However, he was tackled as the other villains shouted "NO!"

Killagan at the bottom of the dog pile shouted, "Why did you stop me?"

"What's the point of driving off these men if you blow up the ship? It is our only transport to Hammunaptra and I rather not walk there." Drakken said before he pulled out a ray gun, that looked like a toy.

Dementor pulled out his ray gun, as Drakken notice it was bigger and looked more real with a scowl, and said, "Ze faster we get Zem off of here the fast we get to our goal."

Monkey fist stood and got into his stance while Killagan grumbled and held his golf club prepared to us it like a bat. The invaders were quickly shot down by the ray guns before they even got a few shots off. Killagan swiped one off the boat before knocking one out with a blow to the head.

Monkey Fist got into their guard faster then they can shot and disarmed them before breaking their arms, legs or ribs. One tried to grab him from behind but Monkey fist grabbed him and threw him into the river.

Beni finally got back onto the boat to see the action and ducked his head, trying to not be seen.

Lonnie was hiding behind a chair as she watched the villains handle the invaders. While they were making quick work of them they were just too many. "Hey, don't you guys have minions or something?" she asked Drakken who was closest. "I mean, you said you had one named Shemo or whatever."

Drakken scowled as he remembered he did talk to her as well as the other villain in that poker game. Not only she knew a lot now, but also she nearly wiped him out. "It's Shego, and she had to have taken a vacation just before we went on this trip. I couldn't get her to come even at the promise of treasure."

"And I am with out my ninjas as they had their visa expired." Monkey fist said but then noticed the look of the other villains looking at him like he was crazy. "How do you think I am able to get them to go any where with me?"

Lonnie just shook her head, these were villains, now she knew why the have not taken over the world or whatever they planned. But better have them fight for you or with you then just by your self. Lonnie then notice as one of the invaders got knocked across the boat he seemed to have dropped the key that her sister found the map in. she reach over to grab it but it was kicked away by one of the villains. She crawled after in before it stopped rolling at another mans feet. As she picked it she notice the man and looked up and his dark face. She gave a slight smile and chucked nervously. The man made for a strike, but Lonnie dodged it by going under his feet. Then she ran to the other side of the ship, after spotting Ron. Unfortunately for the captain of the ship at that time, the fire that was started in the girl's cabin set the whole ship ablaze, and this forced many people to get into the water. Ron knew that this was bad, "Dammit, I'm getting more like mom and grandpa on this trip." This peaked Bonnie and Kim's curiosity as Ron looked at them, "We go overboard, and swim to that bank. It's the fastest and safest way to Hammunaptra." He said as they had fought their way to the bar.

"KP, look after Bon-Bon." Ron said as he forced Bonnie overboard and Kim dived in after her.

"What should I do?" Lonnie asked in a panicked state. Ron answered, "You can stay here while I get help, or you can jump overboard." Ron then jumped overboard, and after a few seconds of waiting Lonnie cursed before jumping overboard and swam with Ron towards the shore. The ship managed to save many of the passengers, but the villains had gear that was needed. Just before the villains jumped off, Drakken was panicking as the Boat was burning under them. Everyone was jumping off, and the horses were also jumping off. "What do we do?"

Killagan smirked as he gathered his golf bag with his gear over his shoulder, "You stay here while we go for help." He said before he jumped over board.

Drakken nodded before he moved a little from side to side looking and waiting. Then Killagan's word caught up with him and she scowled before he also jumped off.

Most of the people on the boat as well as the villains and Beni made it to one side of the Nile, with most of the gear and horses. Drakken spotted Kim, Bonnie and the others on the other side of the shore with no horses or any kind of gear.

On the other side Bonnie was complaining, "Great we have no ride, all our gear and, more importantly, our clothes are gone. Now what?"

Kim rung out her hair when she heard Drakken calling, "Hey Kim Possible!" they all looked over at him. "It looks like he have all the horses!"

Kim scowled before she remember what Ron said, "Hey Drakken! Looks like you are on the wrong side of the river!"

Drakken's smile seemed to fall as he looked at his guild. Beni looked around and relies the same thing. He kicks the water as he cursed in another language.

Kim laughed as Lonnie joined them, "Great we lost everything."

Ron smiled at her, "I'm impressed that you did not panic at all on the boat."

"I don't panic." suggested Lonnie though she let out a breath of relief at being safe now.

Bonnie got an evil idea then; pointing behind them she shouted, "Ninja Monkey!"

Both Ron and Lonnie screamed and jumped away from the spot. Kim could not help but laugh with Bonnie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I really don't like doing this all the time, but I want to make sure I don't get sued. Neither shadowwriter329 or myself own Kim Possible or The Mummy. I've got a copy of the movies, but I don't have the rights to sell this. I'm not getting paid for this and I'm not selling it.**

**-The Mummy-**

"I only want four camels, not a damn herd!" Lonnie said as she tried to bargain with a man in a village in the desert. Ron sighed as he heard her argue with the man, "Just pay the man Lonnie." She sighed as she paid the man.

"We might have gotten them for free." Ron said as they managed to get desert transportation.

"How's that?" She asked as Ron answered in a Joke, "You could have just given him your sister."

"Tempting, very tempting." Lonnie said as Ron then saw Kim and Bonnie in new clothes of Arabic style, perfect for the desert. Ron couldn't help but look at the beauty his girlfriend and Bonnie gave off.

"Yeah, very tempting." Ron said weakly as he looked at the two.

"Shall we go?" Bonnie said as they mounted the camels and went off into the desert. They traveled through the desert moving as fast as they could. Ron had told them they needed to get to the location of Hammunaptra though he would not say why. "You will just have to see it. If it is anything like my grandfather said hen you would not want me to spoil it for ya."

So the group made their way, Ron as the guild, through out and into the night. They rested a few time in the night but they needed to get going. They had finally stopped before sunrise at a spot in the desert. "Okay you should be able to see Hammunaptra soon."

"Ron there is nothing here" Bonnie said as she looked at the large empty space in front of them.

Ron smiled before he heard a noise coming nearer. They turned to see a large group of horses running at them. The villains and Beni were in front while the rest seemed to be people from the boat or nearby villages. The villains glared seeing they did get here first, but then notice a lack of city of the dead and then glared at Beni. He notice and muttered, "Wait until sunrise and the city will be revealed." He then looked at Ron's camel, "Hey O'Connell, nice camel"

Ron glared at the rat before he smirked, "Well he smells better then you do."

Drakken then glared at the heroes. "You may have gotten to this spot first but we will be the first to get into the city and the treasure."

"Really Drakken? That's what you are after? I figured you wanted some kind of weapon not riches." Kim taunted hoping to get more information.

"Well not that it is any of your business but I do like treasure as well. Beside what could they possible have three thousand years ago that could be better then what we have today?"

"Guys it is almost time." Ron said as the sun began to rise in front of them. As it got higher almost like a mirage an image shimmered before it grew larger till a giant city was seen flittering in and out of existence, and then seemed to be made completely solid. Hammunaptra stood before them in all its gory.

Everyone was in aw, even Ron. His grandfather's stories did not give it any credit of how that city seemed to be.

Ron got over his aw and gave a "Yah!" and made his camel run forward. The other heroes made their camels run after Ron while everyone else had their horses charge.

Ron was way out in front while Beni was catching up. When he was next to Ron he uses his whip for this horse to whip Ron. He cried "Ow!" before he tried to get Beni off of him. Rufus peeked out of his pocket to glare at Beni before he climbed out of his pocket and jumped onto Beni's shirt. Beni felt the rodent move around in shirt and screamed. He trashed and moves to get Rufus out, but fell off his horse. Rufus jumped out before he fell and blew a raspberry at Beni was they got farther away.

"Serves you right" cried Kim as she rode on by. Beni got up as everyone pass him and entered the city of Hammunaptra.

"Here, $500 to the person who first entered." Drakken said moodily as he handed Bonnie the money. Even though Ron tied with Kim, it was Bonnie that made it in first.

"Pleasure doing business with you." She said as she pocketed the money and went back to her side. Apparently, Drakken had at least came prepared with a decent amount of syntho-drones to do most of the heavy labor. Bonnie's group only had Kim, Ron, herself, and Lonnie to work with.

"Lonnie, you're supposed to catch the sun with that!" Bonnie said to her older sister, who was polishing an ancient mirror.

"So, what are the mirrors for?" Ron asked as Rufus squeaked his awe and made a few poses in front of the mirror.

"Ancient Egyptian trick." Bonnie said with a smirk as Kim got the rope ready.

"We're all set here." She said as Ron grabbed it and said, "I'll go first, don't want the important ladies to get hurt." He then dived down into the darkness before they tried to move the mirror down to him. Bonnie, Kim, and Lonnie followed him. The light wasn't enough to see without a flashlight or torch, but Bonnie moved to a mirror and said, "Upon the first day God said 'let there be light'," She then turned the mirror and the sunlight reflected from it unto many mirrors in the room, lighting the entire room as Bonnie continued, "'and there was light."

"That's a neat trick." Kim said amazed at Bonnie's knowledge of ancient Egypt.

"Thanks Kim, but this preparation room hasn't been set foot in for almost 3000 years!" Bonnie said with a gleam in her eyes, as she looked at all the things there. Curious, Ron asked, "Preparation for what?"

"Mummies. They made mummies here." Lonnie answered lightly slapping him on the shoulder as they explored the place some more. They ventured through the corridors, exploring the area, but they heard things. They came to a corner, and both Kim and Ron drew their guns, aiming them at the corner where the villains where with their weapons drawn and ready to fire.

"Zis is our side!" Dementor said with a ray gun in the face of Kim.

"No it's not! We were here first!" Kim countered and the two groups started arguing, while in a Mexican stand off. Bonnie rolled her eyes downward and noticed something. Some sand was falling down a crack that wouldn't be noticeable if walking.

"Even if you have guns, you're still outnumbered possible!" Drakken said happily, though his own ray gun was more like a kid's toy.

"We've had worse." Kim said. Knowing this was true since the Lil'Diablo incident was one of the hardest.

"Me too!" Lonnie said getting everyone to look at her oddly. Bonnie had enough and already had an idea.

"Look, this place is big enough for all of us to get some treasure. We all have to learn to share. Come on Kim, Ron, and slut." She said as Kim looked at her.

"Are you crazy? You said this way led to the statue of Anubis! Wh-" Kim was cut off when Bonnie put her hand on her mouth and said, "There are other places to dig." The gang made there way into the inner city looking for where the map was leading. Bonnie believed that the book was located underneath the Anubis statue; Ron said his grandfather knew of the statue as he nearly died by it. "And he did not know if the statue scared them off or what ever he felt down beneath it scared them off." Explained Ron as he told them of the time when his grandfather was here.

Kim looked at the map again, this area seemed heavy interference as they were barely able to call Wade earlier. He was amazed at the fact they were really at Hammunaptra and was trying to scan the area. "Okay guys I think we are close to where the statue should be."

They entered another room, and looked up. "Alright, I'm guessing we should be right under the statue of Anubis. We dig up from here and get the book before those idiots even know what hit them." Bonnie said as they started to dig. It took a while and the work was hard. Lonnie did almost nothing before everyone took a break. Bonnie was explaining the intricacies of mummification, "Well, I'm not signing up for that." Ron said as Lonnie made a practice swing. Something fell down from above.

"What is that?" asked Kim, as Bonnie took a closer look.

"It's a sarcophagus." Bonnie answered looking around. Something then caught Bonnie's eye. She blows away the dust and sand on a spot of the sarcophagus to see an indent that reminded her of something.

"It looks like a lock." Kim said as Ron looked at it. It definitely gave him a bad vibe.

"That is cause I think it is." Bonnie said as she got out the puzzle box.

The villains were making much progress. They had the syntho-drones try and remove a box from underneath a statue. "Come one put some muscle into it!" commanded Drakken.

"Do they even have muscles, I mean they are goo in a suit." Killagan asked ignoring Drakken glare.

With a few more tugs the syntho-drones removed the box from it place. However the area exploded and something covered the syntho-drones. The trashed around and some even popped as their suits dissolved.

"Do you think that the book would be in there asked," Ron as Bonnie opened the key.

"Lets find out," she said as she placed the key into the slot. It was a perfect fit. Before she could turn it a loud scream scared everyone and they ran to see who was screaming, Lonnie stopped to grab the key.

One of the men from the boat that came after the villain told about their quest screamed and held his head. He trashed around and ran right pass them. He did not stop before he ran full speed into a stone wall. He hit it with a thud and fell to the sandy ground.

Everyone, even Rufus who peeked, winched at that. "He is going to feel that in the morning." Lonnie said but Kim noticed that the man was no moving. "No, I don't think it will." There was no need to know that the man was dead, but the group said a few things, including a prayer for his soul, and went back. Bonnie looked at the seals once more.

"I don't think anyone was supposed to know who this guy is. Right here says, in a basic sense, 'he who must not be named'."

"Big trouble!" Rufus said as he scurried around a bit before shaking in Ron's pocket. Bonnie opened the container with the key to see the actual sarcophagus.

"Alright Bonnie, your the archaeologist here, what can you tell us?" Kim asked, as Ron looked around worried. Bonnie looked at the sarcophagus and said, "Well, for this person to be buried at the base of Anubis means that he was either of great importance, or did something terrible."

"Maybe he got frisky with the pharaoh's daughter?" Ron asked getting everyone to look at him oddly.

"What? Mr. Dr. P gives me the space probe speech every time the two of us go on a date, and Mrs. Dr. P gives me the 'I can kill you and make it look like natural causes' look for the same reason." Ron answered getting them back to the matter at hand.

"Point taken." Bonnie said before looking once more and noticed something missing, "This guy definitely did something extreme since the protective enchantments are scratched." She pointed to a part of it and this was odd.

"So some words aren't on the coffin, is that a bad thing?" Lonnie asked. Bonnie rolled her eyes at this before continuing, "If you paid attention to daddy, then you would remember that this is a very bad thing. It means that he wasn't just condemned in this life, but the next as well. Let's get this open, and you help Lonnie."

"Me? Why?" Lonnie asked as Ron and Kim helped each other to get it up.

"Because you found it playing golf while KP and I were digging. Bonnie was a lot more helpful then you." Ron said, getting a glare from the older girl. They then managed to start pulling, and they managed to open it causing the corpse inside to pop out as if it was moving. Bonnie gave a light, brief scream, "That scared me, but I don't think anyone's seen a mummy like that. It looks so, so"

"Juicy." Kim, Ron, and Lonnie said at the same time.

"Yeah." Bonnie said before she examined the interior of the coffin. She noticed that there was something off, "These markings aren't normal it's as if they were." She trailed at hand and came to a realization, "These are nail marks, and he left a message. 'Death is only the beginning'. God, this man was buried alive." That got the attention of the others. Ron and Rufus got one thousand times more worried as he said, "Bad road gang."

"What was that screaming about?" asked Drakken as he and the other villains, and Beni, were opening the stone chest that was guarded by the trap that killed his drones.

"Who cares maybe someone else got caught in a trap. With any luck it was Kim Possible's group." Monkey fist said.

"Na laddie, that was man's scream. And you know that there are just girls in that group." This got laughs from the villains. Even Beni cracked a smile at the blow to O'Connoll's family.

It was then did Beni get a good look at the Hieroglyphs on the stone. He than grew very scared. He dropped his torched screaming, "Curse! It's Curse!" as he ran off.

The villain all looked at where Beni ran off. "What got into him?" asked Dementor.

"Who care let get this stupid thing open." Drakken insisted.

Together they all opened the top. Presser air seemed to escape the box and a chill went everywhere. They all ignored it as they looked inside to see something cover with a cloth. Dementor smiled widely as he uncovered a black book made of some kind of metal like material. The other tree villains seemed put out. "That's it, where is the treasure?" Monkey fist asked.

"This is treasure. The legendary Book of the Dead is worth more then any treasure." Dementor said as he held up the book.

Drakken scowled and muttered, "Who wants a stupid book?" before he kicked the box. The side fell open to show several jars with animal shaped head for lids. "Now that is what I am talking about."

Outside by the campfire Kim made her way to Ron and Lonnie, Bonnie was looking at their new mummy friend. "I had Wade check out what kill that man or what made him go crazy but it may take a while. Turns out we weren't the only ones that had trouble. Three of Drakken's syntho-drones got destroyed. Satiric acid, it was pressurized into a bobby trap. Lucky that only the drones were hit."

Bonnie then came up and sat down nest to her. "Look what I found buried with our juicy friend." She held up several little round beetles that looked like stone. "Black scarab skeletons, flesh eaters. They are said to be able to live for hundreds of years if feasting on a corpse."

Lonnie seemed a little green, "And you found these things with the mummy? Let me get this strait, he was buried alive and had these thing eating him; someone really hated him."

"Yes Lonnie, and if you paid attention, then you would know that this is part of the Hom-Dai. This is the first record of it being used." Bonnie said, but Ron didn't like that and asked, "I'm almost scared to ask, but what's the Hom-Dai?" Bonnie looked at him and said, "It's an ancient Egyptian curse reserved only for the most evil of blasphemers." They were all silent for a moment, but then Kim said to Bonnie, "We might have not found the Book of Amun-ra yet, but Dementor and the other villains found the book of the dead. I got a good look at it and it seemed to need that key we have to even open it."

Bonnie smirked at that little victory; she could always look at it later. The sound of horse galloping and shouts were heard getting closer and they turned to see that a large group was riding toward the camp.

The riders were the same men that attacked the boat. The gang all moved. Ron grabbed his guns and covered for Bonnie and Lonnie who ran and hide. Kim ran to a stone pillar and jumped off of it and into the back of a horse. The rider turned to see Kim before she grabbed him and threw him off.

The villain all got their weapons at attacked. Killagan grinned evilly as he dropped a bunch of golf ball in the sand. Smack! Smack! Smack! It was no different then hitting ball out of a bunker. The ball exploded sending men flying and horses to fall. One rider rode right at him but Killagan jumped to the side and smacked the horse's leg as it passed. The horsed fell and the rider was knocked upside the head by a golf club.

Monkey fist grabbed a pole holding a tent and spun it around like a staff. He knocked off two riders and jumped into the back of a third before he threw him off. Riding his new horse Monkey fist knocked several invaders out with his staff. He spotted a group of riders coming at him. He threw the staff at the first horse and the staff got caught in its legs. The horse fell causing the other horses to fall over it.

Drakken and Dementor us their ray gun to shot any rider that got near them. "No this is my treasure!" shouted Drakken.

"You mean mine!" shouted Dementor before he shot another rider.

Bonnie tried to reach their gear avoiding a rider who threw a torch and lit a different tent. She found one of Ron rifles and picked it up. She saw Ron using to handguns to shoot anyone nearing him. He did not see a rider coming up behind him. "Ron!" cried Bonnie before she raised the rifle and shot at the man. She did not expect the recoil and fell on her back.

With luck Bonnie's bullet hit the horse; killing it and making it fall. The rider landed with a grunt while Ron looked at bonnie on the ground. The man started to get up and spotted Rufus in front of him. The naked mole rat gave a kung fu yell before he knock the man out with a strong hit in between the eyes.

Kim was knocking men off their horses before she was jumped and knocked off her horse. Her attacker was kicked off before she got up into her stance. Three men charge at her but she ducked the first punch and blocked the second one as she got up. Kim grabbed the first attacker and kicked the second. Kim used her momentum to throw the first attacker into the second sending them into a pile. She duck and did a swiping kick and knock the third attack into a fire pit. He screamed and rolled to put out the fire. She got up and scowled at another man in front of her. But the man stared as he watched his friend get knocked out in not even ten seconds and ran before he joins them.

Ron tired to get to Bonnie but another masked attack got in front of him with a sword and swung at him. He could tell that this one was smaller and female. Ron jumped back from her attack and shot at her sword. She gave a small scream as it was knocked from her hand. Ron turned and shot another man from attacking him and turned to his female one. She however had a new weapon and knocked his gun from his hand. Ron rolled away from her and grabbed a new weapon, 'I can't believe I have to take gramps advice.' He roll hear a came fire and stuck something in there a few second and then showed he had a lit stick of dynamite.

They both stared at each other while the fuse burned. Then the female spoke, "Enough."

And the fighting ceased; this one seemed to be the leader. "There will be no more blood shed tonight, but you must leave this cursed place at once."

She then got onto a horse and called out, "You have till sunrise." Then she said something in a language Ron did not under stand and the rest of the rider that were still alive got onto horsed and fled.

All was quite before Drakken scoffed, "Please they just want the treasure here."

"I do not think so," said Ron. "They're desert dwellers. My grandfather told me about them, and they value water more then gold. I really don't like this."

Kim called out to everyone, "Let all rest up and get some rest. We will decide what do tomorrow."

There were those that couldn't sleep that night. The desert people had spooked quite a few people, but Bonnie had different things on the brain. She saw Dementor fast asleep, still holding The Book of the Dead, but he didn't clutch it that tightly.

'I don't think anyone would mind if I 'borrow' it for a bit.' She thought as she took the book. She went back to the campsite that her group had set up. Lonnie was rummaging through a sack.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Lonnie looked at her sister, "I got it from the dead guy." They looked at her with a disapproving glare.

"It's not like he needs it, and it might give us a clue as to how he did." She said as she started to rummage through, "OW!" The group started to get worried as Lonnie pulled her hand back.

"Shattered glass, but there's a nice bottle of wine in here." She said, bringing out a bottle of wine to share with everyone. Ron then noticed that Bonnie had something.

"Is that the Book of the Dead?" Bonnie nodded before saying, "I'm just borrowing it for a bit. I definitely want to see the spells inside." She then used the puzzle box and saw that it fit perfectly.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Ron said while Lonnie started drinking the wine.

"Why's that?" Kim asked, as she was also curious.

"That's how it is in the movies. You read something from a book or something and then you have a crazy monster chasing you!" Kim and Bonnie just looked at him like he was crazy.

"That's only in movies Ron. There's nothing wrong with reading a book." Kim nodded at Bonnie's statement as she opened the book and began reading, "Amun-Ra, Amun-Dei, it's talking about the day and the night." She kept reading from the book and Ron felt a chill. The mummy that was in the tomb came to life and roared. It was heard from outside as well, and what was worse, an unnatural cold wind spread through the camp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Neither me or shadowwriter own Kim Possible or The Mummy. Just enjoy the fic, and please leave a review.**

**-The Mummy-**

Dementor woke up hearing the scream and saw Bonnie with the book of the dead open, "Vhat have you done?" he screamed.

A buzzing was heard growing louder and a huge swarm of what locus came out of nowhere. The swarm was big it looked like a large dark sand storm was heading their way. The gang ran and headed for the tomes. The villains followed and everyone else ran after them. A few syntho-drones got caught in a circling swarm and cover them.

As they entered under ground they try to find their way to safety. Drakken was pushed and he fell into the sand, he coughed and spat out sand, as he lifted his head a little he got some sand kicked into his eyes when Beni ran by. "Ahhhh! Guys I need some help here!" he called out but the hallway was deserted. He got up and rubbed at his eyes. He could early see and as he scented he saw nothing but burly images in the dark.

The slowly walked forward, feeling the walls. He though he heard something behind him but could not see anything, not evens a shape of someone. He walked more and felt like someone was near. He then saw a blur of someone not far in front of him. "There you guys are, how dear you leave me like that?" he said and he started to get more sand from his eyes. He was able to see more clearly and saw the figure in front of him. It was the mummy that Kim, Ron, Bonnie and Lonnie uncovered. Drakken screamed and the mummy can at him. Meanwhile, Bonnie, Lonnie, Kim, and Ron were just roaming around in the tombs.

"You just had to read the book Bon-Bon. I told you it was a bad idea." Ron said as they managed to have some light to see where they were going.

"That could've been a coincidence Ron." Kim said as they walked on.

"Did you not hear that freaky scream?" Lonnie said as Bonnie shook her head, "We did, but we can't just say anything happened." They then saw something starting to come out of the sand.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Bonnie said as the disturbed sand started to pile upwards and black beetles started coming out and looked at them.

"Run!" Bonnie screamed, causing the rest of them to heed her and run.

"What the hell are those?" Ron asked as they moved with him and Kim shooting at some of the beetles.

"Black scarabs, the same type that ate that mummy. The fact that they'll eat human flesh isn't the worst part." Bonnie answered. Lonnie kept running as Kim had to ask, "What's the worst part?" Ron had threw the torch at the beetles as they came closer to a room entrance.

"You remember the movie Jurassic Park?" Kim nodded just before they entered.

"Those things will eat us like a velociraptor, still alive." That caused them to Ron faster with Lonnie in the lead. She saw a long drop with a platform and leapt for it. Ron and Kim followed, but Bonnie couldn't make.

"Bonnie!" Ron called out for her, but the black scarabs started gathering towards her. She backed up to the wall, getting ready to pray, but was then falling backwards through a secret passage. Seeing that their pray had gotten away, the scarabs moved along and out of sight. The other looked at the wall where Bonnie fell through and Kim was about to jump over and try to find her. "Wait who knows when those things will come back." Ron said, grabbing Kim.

"We can't just leave her!" exclaim Kim.

The sound of people running and the villains came running back toward where the heroes came from with the Black scarabs right behind them. One man they paid to help them fell and he screamed as the scarabs surround him and then cover his whole body. The man screamed and trashed about before he stopped. The scarabs moved away showing the juicy corpses like their mummy friend.

After a minute when the coast was clear they jumped back over and starting to search for Bonnie.

Bonnie screams as she slid down the shaft and landed in some sand. The room was dark with a little moonlight coming in through the broken roof. She looked around and started to move to find a way back to her friends. She saw Drakken standing with his back to her mot far from where she is. "Finally, look do you have any idea where they others arrr-EHHH!" she scream as she turn him to face her.

Drakken eyes were gone and his lids hollow. He stumbled forward and she moved back and he grumbled, "Wulp ne."

She back away as Drakken fell into the said and she screamed again when she saw something else. It was the mummy she and her friends uncover but he was moving and now had eye in his sockets. She looked at Drakken as he mumbled, "Be soke vy fonge'

Bonnie backed away as he got closer.

"Someone, please help me." Bonnie said softly as the mummy came closer to her. Bonnie was scared as she asked for him not to leave, but he tried to crawl away as the mummy gasped looking at Bonnie for a bit as she moved into the moonlight briefly.

"Anck-Su-Namun." It said.

Ron, Lonnie, and Kim where trying to figure out where to go as Ron tried messing with the spot she disappeared from the group as Ron said, "Trapdoor, just like in the movies, dammit." Ron said as he struck the point with his rifle.

"This isn't a movie Ron! We need to find Bonnie!" Kim said as Lonnie agreed, "Yeah, mom's gonna be sooo pissed if I don't bring her back home alive." Kim rolled her eyes at this while Ron kept searching.

"There has to be a switch or something." He said as Rufus also started looking around. Unfortunately, they couldn't find it as the villains came running through the door screaming.

"Move it laddies or we'll be eaten!" Duff said, as the black scarabs ate an unfortunate hired hand.

"Go, go!" Ron almost screamed as he readied a shotgun, looking at the beetles.

At that point, Bonnie was against the wall with the mummy advancing. He held out his hand as he spoke in ancient Egyptian, "Come with me my princess, Anck-su-namun." Fortunately for her, Ron and the others managed to reach her right then and there.

"We found you Bonnie, and we should get going!" Ron said as Rufus squeaked out "Dead man!" This got everyones attention as they looked at the corpse revived. Even the villains were shocked. The mummy roared and Ron, uncharacteristically, roared back and fired. It was distracted long enough for them to run off with Drakken.

"It was walking. It was walking!" Lonnie screamed, and the others agreed.

"I can see that lass, but let's get a move on!" Killagan said as it growled. They managed to get out, but now faced the same desert people, armed with guns, with their feminine leader. She removed her mask, and Ron recognized her at once.

"Yori?" He asked as she stepped forward.

"I wish we met under different circumstances, Stoppable-san, but now you may have killed us all by refusing to leave." She said looking slightly scared, but soft.

"What do you mean, and why is a student of Yamanouchi here?" Monkey Fist asked remembering the girl.

"You have unleashed a creature that we have feared for more then 3000 years. Longer then Toshimiru-sama created Yamanouchi." Ron stepped forward and said, "I think I got him."

"This is no time for your American humor Stoppable-san. No mortal weapon can kill him." She noticed Drakken's state, "You were fortunate to save him before the creature could finish his work." She then took on a stern look before saying, "Leave, all of you, before he comes for you. Yallah, nimshi." The other's obeyed her apparent command.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked, hearing about her from Ron.

"That is simple Possible-san. We now hunt the creature and seek a way to kill it." For some reason it sounded harsh to her.

'What is her problem?' Kim thought as they continued. Ron looked at Yori in the eyes.

"I already got him." Yori's eyes had fear, and concern when she said, "Know this, this creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, never sleep, and never stop."

Beni had gotten himself lost in the city and was trying to find a way out. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he turned. Appearing in the torchlight was Imhotep. Beni screamed like a girl and backed away only to find a statue was blocking his way. His greedy brain told him that no amount of begging or groveling would save him so he did the next best thing; he prayed.

He took out a tiny golden crucifix from around his neck and said, "Lord, please watch over me like a shepherd watches over his flock."

He then lets go of the crucifix and pulled out many more religious symbols and took one and started praying in the language of that religion. He let go of that one and pulled out a small Buddha and said a pray as Imhotep came closer. Imhotep reached for him as he grabbed the Star of David and prayed with his eyes closed. Imhotep recognized what he saying, "The language of the slaves," he said in accident Egyptian and Beni open his eyes knowing what Imhotep was saying.

Imhotep then said, "Serve me and your reward," he held out his rotten hand and gold formed, "will be great."

Beni's eyes went wide as he said, "My Prince." Imhotep then held up one of the jars the villains found, the broken one, and said.

"Now where are the other jars?"

The four villains and Ron's group were fleeing while the exchange was going on. Never noticing the hand that reached out of the sands. It was days later, but they made it to Cairo, and the hotel they were staying in to begin with. It was somewhat storming as Kim, Ron, Lonnie, and Bonnie walked into their room.

"You really should've listened to me on that. The one time reading fairy tales, watching movies, and listening to stories comes in handy. Besides, I thought you didn't believe in fairytales. Shoo!" Ron said with the last part referring to a white cat. Bonnie grabbed it, since she always liked cats, and said, "You try being face close to a 3,000-year-old walking, talking corpse." Bonnie was petting the cat gently.

"Point taken." Rufus squeaked as he and the cat got along fine. Kim sighed but had to agree, "I think that would make anyone a believer. It's like the first mission with Monkey Fist."

"But Monkey Fist wasn't trying to kill us." Ron said as he started to pack Bonnie's things.

"I say we go out the door, down the hall and we're gone." He added as Kim looked at him.

"NO we're not leaving until this thing, is dead." Kim said. Ron looked at her.

"We're in over our heads with this. We should just go." Ron said as Bonnie put the cat down and started unpacking her things while saying, "We woke him up. So we should put him back." Kim nodded, but Ron looked at his girlfriend and client like they were crazy.

"'We'? What we? We didn't read that book. I told you not to read it! Didn't I tell you not to read it?"

"Don't read."

"Thank you." Ron said to his little naked buddy.

"Alright, I woke him up, and I intend to stop him." Bonnie said after Ron tried packing again, but only to have her and Kim taking things out.

"I'm staying to help. Anything's possible for a Possible." Ron had the defeated look. He just couldn't deny his girlfriend.

"Fine, I'll stay." Kim gave him a kiss on the lips before saying, "Thanks babe." After it was broken off, Bonnie practically plunged her own lips on Ron, just as vigorously as Kim.

"Bonnie?!" Like before it passed, and Ron, Rufus, and Kim were shocked at this.

"If this 'Yori' chick says humanity is doomed, why not at least say that I started to like Ron like you do?" Bonnie asked at the stunned redhead. Ron was very confused and rattled.

"I'm going to the bar with Lonnie and getting a drink." He said as he started to go. Kim tried to stop him, "You can't drink! You're underage." Ron looked at Kim before saying, "I've taken too many damn pages from both mom and gramps, and I don't think one more is going to make a damn difference." He left the two stunned girls since he never really swore.

"I wonder what Mrs. Stoppable was like before Ron?" Bonnie asked, but all Kim could say was, "That is a question I'd like answered too."

Ron entered a bar and saw Lonnie sitting on one stool. He sat down next to her and someone sat down on his other side. He man was seemed older then his grandfather and wore an old fashion aviator hat. His face was cubby as was his beer gut. His mustache face had a drunken smile and pointing a mug of booze at him, "Rick, Rick O'Connor. Good to see you. What are you doing I this part of the world?"

Ron knew this was his grandfather old friend, Winston. He was an old polite from WWII that mostly drink in what his gramps call survivor grief. He sometime gave Kim and him ride for free to remember the 'good old days' as he calls them. "Winston I'm his grandson, Ron."

Winston didn't pay attention. "You know Rick," here Ron sighed knowing what was coming and said in a bored tone in perfect sync with Winston, "I wish I had gone down in a flaming glory just like my comrades, ut now a days I just stay in bars, wasting away of boredom and booze."

Ron patted Winston's back. "Just relax Winston, you'll get yours one day."

Winston hiccupped before saying, "Don't get my hopes up." and he walked shaggily, into the fountain and out the door. Ron sighed and Lonnie asked, "Who was that guys?"

"An old friend of my gramps; was a world war two polite. Even that guy's father fought in world war one. He still has the biplane and keeps it in working order."

Ron ordered a drink and the bartender didn't really notice Ron's age or anything as he place a glass in front of him. He drank the shot glass and sighed. Lonnie raises an eyebrow at that. "Never figure you to be an underage drinker."

"Just calming my nerves; with this mummy happening and the girl wanting to help get rid of it. Plus Bonnie laid a big one on me."

Lonnie laughed, "So she told you she like you eh?" at his looked she laughed again, "She had a crush on you for a while now and I guess it just came out to the surface for you and others to see."

Just then the villain sat down next to Ron. Lonnie saw their annoyed looks and could not help but ask, "So what's wrong?"

"Well our plane out of here does not leave until tomorrow. So we are stuck her with a killer mummy." Monkey fist said as he ordered a drink.

"How's Drakken?" asked Ron trying to keep it friendly.

Killagan snorted, "As good as ever with his eyes and tongue removed. The laddie will never be a villain again, not that he was much of one anyway. Now we have to deal with this mummy on top of it."

They all sighed and took a drink of their drinks. They all spat it out as one. They were not the only ones as everyone spat out their drinks. "They call that alcohol?" cried Killagan, "that tasted like…"

"Blood," Ron said softly as he spotted the fountain. The water was red and looked like blood.

Lonnie looked in horror and recalled something her day told her, "And the rivers and waters of Egypt ran red, and were as blood."

"He's here." Ron said while looking at the blood.

"I'm so pleased to meet you." Drakken said in a fairly nice room in Cairo. He wasn't alone though, Beni and one other was there. The other person was masked and heavily robed. Drakken attempted to shake hands, but was stopped by Beni as he said, "Prince Imhotep does not like to be touched. A silly eastern superstition I'm afraid." Drakken attempted to drink some tea, but he spilled it.

"I'm very sorry." He said in his muffled tone. Beni patted his back a bit as he said, "Oh-ho. Ohh. Whoops. Dr. Drakken... Prince Imhotep thanks you for your hospitality. And for your eyes and tongue." Drakken was scared as soon as he said the last line and couldn't say anything to defend himself other then no. He continued to say no as Beni continued, "But more is needed. The prince must finish the job, and consummate the curse, which you and your friends have brought down upon yourselves."

"Wait! No!" Drakken tried to reason, but there was no reasoning. Imhotep took his mask off revealing the face of the mummy he feared. His face was covered with beetles.

Meanwhile, Bonnie was reading a book trying to find answers.

"So, what was the kiss all about?" Kim asked, getting Bonnie to look up to her.

"Look Kim, I started having a major crush on Ron for a while. He was pretty heroic at Wannaweep, and he's got guts to stick it out with you on your missions. Maybe we can try working something out?" Bonnie asked with a hint of nervousness as Ron and Lonnie came running up to them. He was nervously chuckling when he said, "We've got problems." Everyone turned as an exceptionally loud thunderclap got their attention, and saw large, burning pieces of hail falling down from the sky. People were screaming as flames consumed them and buildings were destroyed. Beni started running down the stairs, and Ron noticed him. He grabbed the traitorous Arabic man and pushed him to the wall while asking, "Beni, you little stink weed. Where you been?" A loud roaring was heard, and Beni took this opportunity to escape while Ron, Kim, Lonnie, and Bonnie investigated the roar. Kim and Bonnie gasped as they looked at the remains of Andrew Lipsky, better known as Dr. Drakken. He was sucked completely dry and was as a mummified corpse.

"God." Kim said as they then saw Imhotep regenerating. He roared as Ron said, "We're in serious trouble." He and Kim started firing the handguns and were thrown back as the villains had come in. Imhotep looked towards Bonnie and said in Ancient Egyptian, "You have saved me from the undead. I thank you." The others were getting up as Imhotep tried to kiss Bonnie, but a loud mewing sound cat the attention of the mummy. It was the same white cat that Bonnie had, playing on the piano. The mummy gasped and left as a sandstorm.

"We're in very serious trouble." They new they had to get information on this mummy that was after them so they went to the only place where they might get that information. They had some many unanswered questions they need answered and the museum was the best bet. "Okay maybe we can find some information we can use…here." Bonnie said as she led the group into the museum. But in front of her in the main lobby was Yori and the curator. "We have much to talk about," she said and led them into another room

Once they all gathered around and the curator sat on a throne like chair Yori said. "The creature has been unleashed and beginning to become a plague upon humanity."

"But who is he?" asked Bonnie, "I knew he was given the Hom-Dai but what else do you know of him?"

"His name is Imhotep, and he was cursed for his role in the Pharaoh's death and trying to bring back his other killer. The medjai have work with Yamanouchi to keep Imhotep sealed. And killed all those who have found Hammunaptra."

Kim looked at them in disgust, "I knew you burned that map on purpose. And that gives you the right to kill God knows how many people?"

"Let me think about it," the curator started then said with Yori in perfect sync, "Yes!"

Bonnie swallowed and asked, "Is that what happen to dad?"

The curator sighed, "No Bonnie, he manage to get away and died of his injuries in the desert. We, the Medjai have given him a propel burial for all of his deeds to Egypt."

"Question," started Ron, "Why does he hate cats?"

"Cats are the guardians of the underworld, he will fear them until he is fully reborn."

"And then he will fear nothing." Yori added.

"Reborn? You like what he did to Drakken? Why doesn't he just drain a bunch of people and be done with it?" asked Killagan

"He can only drain those who open the scarred jars." The curator said.

"So who open them?" Kim asked looking at the two villains.

"Us, Drakken and Dementor were there when we open the box." Monkey fist said.

"What about Beni?" asked Ron wondering what role he plays in.

"No that lad got out before he open it," Killagan said, "He was the smart one."

"I have one more thing to ask," said Bonnie, "Back at Hammunaptra, Imhotep called me Anck-Su-Namun. And early he tried to kiss me."

Yori and the curator look at each other, "It can't be."

"Even after 3000 years after condemning him, he still loves her." Yori said.

"That romantic and all but what does it mean?" Bonnie asked.

"Imhotep plan to bring his love back to life like he tried 3000 years ago." Yori said.

"And he has already chosen his human sacrifice."

Bonnie gulped and Ron and Kim worried about her. Monkey fist then said, "Well I think we need to work quickly if we are to defeat this Imhotep."

"We maybe too late laddie." Killagan said as he pointed to the sky and it looked like a solar eclipse was happening.

Lonnie then said remember what he dad had told her about, "And he stretched out his hands to the heavens, and darkness spread throughout the lands."

"His powers have grown, but we still have time. If the gods are willing, we might enough time to kill the creature." the Curator said after they took some time to look at the unnatural solar eclipse.

"Let's go back to the hotel and regroup." Ron suggested and most of them agreed.

"I'll stay here with miss Yori and look through the scrolls for anything of use." They agreed and departed. It wasn't as dark, but it was unnatural, and Kim had to ask, "What's Yori's deal with me?"

"I don't know." Ron answered as they made back to their room, but this time Monkey Fist and Killagan where there as well.

"We have to stop Imhotep from regenerating." Bonnie said as soon as they got in. Lonnie rolled her eyes and asked, "And how are we supposed to do that? He's a cursed corpse that turns into a sandstorm."

"Good question lass." Duff said as Kim thought of something, "I think it's best to find Dementor. I'll go look for him." Kim said as she loaded up a handgun. Ron loaded up a shotgun, pumped it, and strapped it to his back as he said with a commanding voice, "Lonnie, Killagan, Monkey Fist, you're with Kim and me. She stays here." He pointed to Bonnie at the last line, and as soon as he said that everyone, but Lonnie and Kim, complained.

"You daft man! I'm not going oot there with some dead man on my tail!" Killagan said getting his golf balls ready and grabbed one of his clubs.

"You do not command me! I'm a lord, and the inheritor of mystical monkey power th-"

"That both Rufus and myself got juiced with on the first mission with you." Ron interrupted, but Bonnie's was a different complaint, "You're not leaving me here like some helpless princess Stoppable, and who put you in charge anyway?" She asked, but Ron simply picked her up like a sack and brought her into the bedroom.

"What do you think you're doing?! Lonnie! Stoppable!"

"Sorry sis, but I think he's right." Lonnie said, but Bonnie's head accidentaly smacked the top of the door.

"You are NOT leaving me in here!" Bonnie said as Ron shut the door and locked it. He then looked to the two villains, and harshly grabbed Monkey Fist.

'This isn't like Stoppable from the past encounters.' He thought as Ron gave him a glare. Even Killagan, Lonnie, and Kim, who knew him well, were intimidated as he said, "This door doesn't open. She doesn't come out, and no one goes in, right?"

"Right, Stoppable. I will make sure that she's guarded." Monkey Fist gulped as the three willing volunteers left.

"What do you think got in his bonnet? He acted like that O'Connell lass." Killagan asked, but Monkey Fist couldn't answer. As it got darker the heroes went to where dementors hotel room is. They found the door open and could hear someone moving inside. Kim and Ron pulled out their guns and peeked inside. Beni was trashing the room, pulling out draws and dumping them and looking everywhere for something. "Lost something Beni?" Ron asked.

Beni threw the draw he was holding at Ron and ran for it. As Ron ducked under the draw Kim grabbed a chair and threw it at Beni. The chair caught his legs and he fell on his face. Ron went over and picked Beni up. "So Beni got anything to tell us?"

"I have no idea what you mean." Beni said before Ron slammed him into the wall. He was then slammed into the desk.

"Really, want to try again?" Ron said shaking Beni.

"Why are you working with Imhotep?" Kim asked figuring that part out.

"I an't saying nothing." Said beni.

"Wrong answer," squeaked Rufus as Ron lifted Beni up and his face was getting closer to the spinning face above his head. Being the coward he was he said, "Okay, okay." as he was lowered he added. "Better at the right side of the devil then in his path."

"Where is he now?"

"No idea," started Beni before he was lifted up again and even closer to the fan, "He is in the city!" he cried as he just stopped in front of the blades.

"Where?" Kim asked, but the Kimmunicator beeped right then and there. She answered it and Wade popped up the screen, "Hey Kim, I'm just checking up on you since you haven't beeped me in a while, and also the fact that Cairo's been experiencing bizarre weather patterns."

"He came her to consummate the curse!" Beni said with a hint of fear.

"Who's that? He sounded really scared, and what's this about a curse?" Wade asked Kim rolled her eyes before saying, "We've got a 3000 year-old walking mummy that's killing off the villains that opened a chest that had the '_Book of the_ _Dead_', and Ron's interrogating his helper. It's not pretty." Wade had a look of confusion.

"Hi, I'm Lonnie Rockwaller, and I'm not going to piss off Stoppable anytime soon." Lonnie said as Ron asked a question, "What was he after?"

"Let me see?" Wade asked as Beni said, "I don't know." He was then lifted towards the rapidly moving fan once more getting him to scream.

"He wants the black book Dementor and his group found at Hamunaptra. He said it would be worth it's weight in gold, but I swear that's all he wants! That and your sister, but that's all!" Beni said the last part towards Lonnie, but she glared at him, "He's not getting her! Me and Connie may have been mean to her, but she's our sister dammit!" They heard a bunch of people screaming getting their attention.

"Call you back Wade." Kim said as they looked to the window. Imhotep had the book, and Dementor was dead.

"Two down..." Ron started grimly, and Kim finished, "Two to go."


End file.
